


服用过量

by TooSalty



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 11:04:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17897252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooSalty/pseuds/TooSalty
Summary: 一个隐藏换头彩蛋不喜欢东东的可以看这里故事是一样的逆年龄警告





	1. 服用過量

舞台下人潮依旧迷乱涌动，金道英坐在后台眼神失焦，思绪漂浮在一波波音浪挤出的狭小空间。他想起和李东赫的相遇，也是那么吵，人也是那么多，在浓郁的暮色黄昏里，必须捂住耳朵扯开嗓子才能交流。

鼎沸的人声与乐声，歌声透过麦克风从距离遥远的舞台来到金道英的周围，招摇浮沉的人浪，碰撞的热情、信仰与日落的光芒。

音乐节结束的第三天，金道英在通往废弃花园的校道上碰见李东赫，他看起来很乖，和音乐节舞台上的李东赫判若两人。不存在挑染的自然黑发，没有夹上任何耳饰的耳廓，扣得稳当的衬衫最上方纽扣。

即使扣在他胸前的校牌上明确的写着‘李东赫’三个字，金道英仍想掀开他衬衫的衣摆，探究他纤细的腰肢上是否残留着洗去纹身的痕迹。

在废弃花园碰见李东赫的第五天，花园里杂草生长得参差不齐，朝着几近干涸的池子顽强生长的草丛甚至可以没过金道英的腰。而大多数的更像与这座花园一同被遗弃在时间里，不曾生长也不再生长。

而李东赫就坐在那野草丛上，短袜遮掩不住他的脚踝，露出终于还是没有下定决心抹去的痕迹。

HALTON与HC，乐队的名字与他的名字。

金道英俯下身，唇瓣触着纹身所在的地方，在脚踝，在他的脚踝轻吻着李东赫的信仰和他的信仰，他眷恋着他的神祗。

‘我赢了’金道英想。

第二天李东赫来迟了。不可否认的是他与李东赫充其量是一个吻的关系，说不上一厢情愿，更说不上有资格指责李东赫的逃避。当转身看到站在最后一级石阶的他时，自己心底的欣喜让金道英知道他输得彻底。

李东赫看到金道英没来得及摘下的学生会徽章似乎有些诧异，他想他一定不会记得，今早的晨会上，他就站在他的旁边，把一个没戴校牌的男生训了二十分钟。

他同他每日傍晚都在花园的野草丛中坐着发呆，我是说，李东赫坐着发呆，金道英对着他发呆。过于无聊的时候金道英会哼HALTON的歌，看他被落日映着昏黄的耳悄悄爬上绯红。我想他有百分之九十九的几率能确定金道英是HALTON的歌迷，可是他从未对金道英的不提问感到疑惑。

比如金道英觉得他最该问的，“你为什么不唱歌了。”

第十天，花园中间有一座小木屋，据说是曾经的美术室，连锁头都生锈，却在今天开放了缝隙。金道英还是没有忍下去，主动挑起他和他之间的第一次对话，“音乐节那天我在台下看到你，后来又在这里遇见你，我吻了你的纹身也唱了你的歌，你知道我早就认出你，对吗，HEACHAN。”

他的手抚在脚踝处，抚在金道英亲吻过的地方，也不看金道英，像他周围被风带动的几枝野花一样点点头。

“那你可以，为我唱首歌吗？”

“我不唱歌了。”李东赫回绝得干脆。

晚风中李东赫的模样变得虚幻，好像木屋墙上的爬山虎下一秒就要蔓延到他身边，将金道英的神祗拉入地狱，坠入无尽的虚妄。

那夜的梦境里，金道英反复梦见的只有那一个场景，一次又一次刻画清晰。晚风抚动的李东赫额前的发，日落映出他的侧影，长过脚踝为他掩饰的野草坪，和他看向木屋时流连眼波中的落寞。

金道英没有追问，他要自己去探究。

第十一天，门框嵌着的木板吱呀作响，他第一次踏足的这个禁地，和想象中差距甚远。仿佛一点破旧的痕迹都不曾有，空气中的微粒经过窗口的时候，如精灵就着光起舞。

木屋里摆放着的都是乐队需要用到的乐器，架子鼓、吉他、贝斯还有立在一旁的麦克风。最中央的桌子上散落着许多白纸，走近才看出来是五线谱，金道英随手拿起一张，对着上边的谱子哼出曲调，才发现那是音乐节上李东赫唱的最后一首歌。

神祗诞生于，爱人的眼睛里。而他知道，李东赫就是他的神。

神的手或许是温暖的吗？为什么此刻攥住自己手腕的这只手，让凉意侵蚀他的四肢百骸？

八音盒中央的人偶随着发条的扭动一点点转动。李东赫没有像以往一样侧着头，而是直勾勾地盯着金道英，眸子里盛满了情绪，像只刚刚走出森林的小熊，没有百兽之王盛气凌人的狠，有也仅仅是万分之一的凶，让人看在眼里的只是疼。

李东赫向前凑近的瞬间在金道英眼里变成慢动作，一同凑近的还有李东赫温热的鼻息，打在他的脸颊上，让人误以为春日已至，而唇齿间递来的异物，带着香甜的气息。

“你干什么，怎么话都不说就进来了。”

“这里是我的地方……是我们乐队排练的地方。”提到HALTON时他顿了一下，金道英盯着他。

“你能给我唱首歌吗。”金道英指桌上的乐谱。

“我不唱歌了……”李东赫松开金道英的手腕，他白皙的手臂上留下痕迹。

“为什么？”

“你是不是没吃晚饭，我给你拿了…”

“为什么不唱歌了。”金道英盯着李东赫，直到李东赫转过头与他对视，金道英看见他的眼睛泛着水光。

落日映进木屋，像追光打在两人身上，等待下一幕剧情上演。

“HALTON，解散了，我……”想要说出的不愿说出的话，都被堵在唇齿之间。少年人的唇格外软，金道英试探地咬住对方的下唇，却不自主的被李东赫引导着接到一个回吻。两个人只是默默地亲吻，金道英觉得他要缺氧了。

他能感受到李东赫抚上他的背部时手的颤抖，金道英把头抵在他的肩膀，余光跟着在他校服衬衫上流连的手一起游走，他侧过头就能咬上李东赫曾夹有耳夹的耳廓，不知道他夹上耳夹的时候，会有现在的一分红吗？

他被抱在爱人的怀里，在铺满了所有乐谱的桌上，感知他的初次性事，被顶到全身酥麻的时候他在想，令人啼笑皆非的剧情走向。

被李东赫拥在怀抱里的他像海面的舟，而摇晃的木桌和主导一切的李东赫是领他沉浮的海与季风。那海上散落的乐谱，在金道英的眼里和散落的星光也没什么不同。

那些乐谱绝大多数都是李东赫写给HALTON的歌，有的成为信仰万人颂唱，有的揉成纸团与废纸篓短暂碰面后被拾起铺平来到第二人生。它们此刻都被置于身下，体液飞溅到谱子上时，金道英愧疚又可惜。

落日早就不知隐匿到何处去，月辉映照下他雪白肌体和罕见盛放的夜昙没什么区别，花瓣上斑驳的吻痕是神祗偷偷临世的罪证。

李东赫拥着金道英单薄的身体，一遍又一遍地在他耳边重复，“哥哥，对不起。”舞台上的神祗遭遇浩劫，坠入深海坠入熔岩坠入爱人的心间。

音乐节是HALTON最后的演出，成员各奔前程，不再唱歌不过是少年一时冲动给梦想设下的枷锁。

金道英伸手拨开他额前被汗水打湿的发，从眉间到鼻尖，吻过他脸颊上的泪，再到唇交换亲吻。

少年和少年的秘密在傍晚的花园里萌芽生长，木屋的锁落上了就再没开启，就像那天的荒唐事再也没人提起，仿佛从没发生过。

偶尔金道英也会想问，我们之间究竟算什么关系？可是你情我愿的事情又能追究什么关系呢。 

彼时金道英已经在大学校园里晃荡了一个月，染了惹眼的橘发，被邀请回到曾经的乐队做经纪人。他知道李东赫不像表现出的迟钝，他从来都是敏感的人，早就发现金道英只消看一眼五线谱就能轻易哼出曲调。

当初决定备考时和乐队成员做了约定：金道英备考期间不能和乐队鬼混，乐队成员也被禁止去打扰他。金道英知道他们都为了他着想，只是备考日子太无聊，知道ZZGOK要参加音乐节时，总是忍不住去看一眼的。

和ZZGOK这种地下乐队不同，HALTON不过是李东赫和朋友做起来的校园乐队，商演少之又少，更别说在音乐节演出。谁料想那天逃课去看的音乐节，不仅让金道英知道了即将解散的HALTON，还因为乐队主唱坠入了爱河。

金道英收到中学请他回去做优秀毕业生演讲的邮件时还是犹豫了，ZZGOK的回归公演近在眉睫，他作为经纪人可以不用上台，但成员们都希望他作为前成员上台把自己写的那几首歌表演了。平时要跟着乐队去联系各方面的资源，每天都忙到深夜，赶不上寝室关门还要在乐队的地下室将就休息。

回中学那天是公演的前一天，金道英顶着一头橘发站在中学门口的时候还被学生会检查仪容仪表的学生拦下来了。不过也是，哪有这么夸张的优秀毕业生，金道英在大学里被人侧目的时候都没这么想把自己的发色染回去。

和交接的老师确定好时间之后金道英就被放逐了，顶着橘发在中学校园里晃荡总是不好的，况且早上废花园是不会有人的，嗯，绝对不是想碰运气。

围绕废花园的灌木丛越发生长的杂乱，原本还算明显的入口都被遮挡，金道英好不容易找到可以溜进去的地方，还没站稳就看到了花园中间的李东赫。

他从来只在傍晚待在废花园，只见过日暮时渐渐失去生气的野草丛和爬山虎，从未知道，这里也有生机盎然的时候。

“好久不见，学长”

他是笑着的吗？还是因为金道英的不告而别还在生气？晨辉打在他的身后，衬得这一切都不太真实。神祗的手也有温暖的时候吗，就算只有祂拥住我的时候是温暖的，也让人沉沦。

“嗯，好久不见，东赫。”

演讲的时候果不其然李东赫也站在台下，让金道英意外的是他以为那人会心不在焉的待在班级最后，而现在那人站在台下，站在离他很近的地方，金道英只要随便一扫就能和他的目光对上。

当着全校后辈瞎掰演讲的威力不亚于当众行刑，金道英下了台和曾经的老师寒暄几句就逃走了，他现在的发色太晃眼，往哪跑都躲不了，索性在废花园里等着李东赫解散后来找他。

木屋没有再上锁，甚至之前那个生锈的锁头都换成新的。爬山虎攻占了整面墙，又伸出弯曲的枝条往下一面墙进攻，野草丛遮住石板路，遮住门口的台阶。

木屋里乐器的摆放和之前一模一样，只有桌上摞得整齐的乐谱证实在那之后还有人来过这个地方。只是看着那些乐谱就让金道英想起些脸红耳赤的事情，想起李东赫在耳边一次又一次重复的‘哥哥，对不起。’

“……道英”李东赫好像不太确定自己该不该这么叫。

“明天我们乐队有演出，你要不要来看？”金道英坐在桌上才勉强和高过自己一些的后辈平视，看李东赫一脸意外要接过票的时候起了玩心，把手往自己这边收了一些不让他拿到。

李东赫终于拿到了票，只是两个人的距离太近，鼻尖蹭着鼻尖，再靠近一些就可以接吻。金道英放弃抵抗，最后还是勉强在李东赫的额上落下一个轻飘飘的吻，“明天见。”

李东赫到酒吧的时候正好是金道英被同伴拉上台的时候，他的声音像绿豆糕，清爽又带着磨砂质感，唱着他在晚风中哼唱的情歌，像恋人间呢喃。灯光打在舞台上太亮了，李东赫知道他看不见台下的他，便安然在角落做听众。

几首歌唱完金道英终于能下台，他做了太久的观众，一上台就很享受许久未感受过的热潮。站在台上时灯光总是晃眼，看到台下也是一片模糊。

金道英下台的时候就在寻找李东赫，酒吧的灯光一向昏暗，可金道英还是一眼就看到了站在最后的李东赫。李东赫也看到向自己走来的金道英，只是站在原地等着，等金道英走到他的身边，攥住那人的手腕。

“这样好像当着你们成员的面挖墙脚啊……”一根，两根，“但是等以后我毕业了组乐队，道英可以和我一起吗。”十指相扣。


	2. 服用过量

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一个隐藏换头彩蛋  
> 不喜欢东东的可以看这里
> 
> 故事是一样的  
> 逆年龄警告

服用過量

舞台下人潮依旧迷乱涌动，黄仁俊坐在后台眼神失焦，思绪漂浮在一波波音浪挤出的狭小空间。他想起和李马克的相遇，也是那么吵，人也是那么多，在浓郁的暮色黄昏里，必须捂住耳朵扯开嗓子才能交流。

鼎沸的人声与乐声，歌声透过麦克风从距离遥远的舞台来到黄仁俊的周围，招摇浮沉的人浪，碰撞的热情、信仰与日落的光芒。

音乐节结束的第三天，黄仁俊在通往废弃花园的校道上碰见李马克，他看起来很乖，和音乐节舞台上的李马克判若两人。不存在挑染的自然黑发，没有夹上任何耳饰的耳廓，扣得稳当的衬衫最上方纽扣。

即使扣在他胸前的校牌上明确的写着‘李马克’三个字，黄仁俊仍想掀开他衬衫的衣摆，探究他纤细的腰肢上是否残留着洗去纹身的痕迹。

在废弃花园碰见李马克的第五天，花园里杂草生长得参差不齐，朝着几近干涸的池子顽强生长的草丛甚至可以没过黄仁俊的腰。而大多数的更像与这座花园一同被遗弃在时间里，不曾生长也不再生长。

而李马克就坐在那野草丛上，短袜遮掩不住他的脚踝，露出终于还是没有下定决心抹去的痕迹。

HALTON与MARK，乐队的名字与他的名字。

黄仁俊俯下身，唇瓣触着纹身所在的地方，在脚踝，在他的脚踝轻吻着李马克的信仰和他的信仰，他眷恋着他的神祗。

‘我赢了’黄仁俊想。

第二天李马克来迟了。不可否认的是他与李马克充其量是一个吻的关系，说不上一厢情愿，更说不上有资格指责李马克的逃避。当转身看到站在最后一级石阶的他时，自己心底的欣喜让黄仁俊知道他输得彻底。

李马克看到黄仁俊没来得及摘下的学生会徽章似乎有些诧异，他想他一定不会记得，今早的晨会上，他就站在他的旁边，把一个没戴校牌的男生训了二十分钟。

他同他每日傍晚都在花园的野草丛中坐着发呆，我是说，李马克坐着发呆，黄仁俊对着他发呆。过于无聊的时候黄仁俊会哼HALTON的歌，看他被落日映着昏黄的耳悄悄爬上绯红。我想他有百分之九十九的几率能确定黄仁俊是HALTON的歌迷，可是他从未对黄仁俊的不提问感到疑惑。

比如黄仁俊觉得他最该问的，“你为什么不唱歌了。”

第十天，花园中间有一座小木屋，据说是曾经的美术室，连锁头都生锈，却在今天开放了缝隙。黄仁俊还是没有忍下去，主动挑起他和他之间的第一次对话，“音乐节那天我在台下看到你，后来又在这里遇见你，我吻了你的纹身也唱了你的歌，你知道我早就认出你，对吗，MARK。”

他的手抚在脚踝处，抚在黄仁俊亲吻过的地方，也不看黄仁俊，像他周围被风带动的几枝野花一样点点头。

“那你可以，为我唱首歌吗？”

“我不唱歌了。”李马克回绝得干脆。

晚风中李马克的模样变得虚幻，好像木屋墙上的爬山虎下一秒就要蔓延到他身边，将黄仁俊的神祗拉入地狱，坠入无尽的虚妄。

那夜的梦境里，黄仁俊反复梦见的只有那一个场景，一次又一次刻画清晰。晚风抚动的李马克额前的发，日落映出他的侧影，长过脚踝为他掩饰的野草坪，和他看向木屋时流连眼波中的落寞。

黄仁俊没有追问，他要自己去探究。

第十一天，门框嵌着的木板吱呀作响，他第一次踏足的这个禁地，和想象中差距甚远。仿佛一点破旧的痕迹都不曾有，空气中的微粒经过窗口的时候，如精灵就着光起舞。

木屋里摆放着的都是乐队需要用到的乐器，架子鼓、吉他、贝斯还有立在一旁的麦克风。最中央的桌子上散落着许多白纸，走近才看出来是五线谱，黄仁俊随手拿起一张，对着上边的谱子哼出曲调，才发现那是音乐节上李马克唱的最后一首歌。

神祗诞生于，爱人的眼睛里。而他知道，李马克就是他的神。

神的手或许是温暖的吗？为什么此刻攥住自己手腕的这只手，让凉意侵蚀他的四肢百骸？

八音盒中央的人偶随着发条的扭动一点点转动。李马克没有像以往一样侧着头，而是直勾勾地盯着黄仁俊，眸子里盛满了情绪，像只刚刚走出森林的小狮，没有百兽之王盛气凌人的狠，有也仅仅是万分之一的凶，让人看在眼里的只是疼。

李马克向前凑近的瞬间在黄仁俊眼里变成慢动作，一同凑近的还有李马克温热的鼻息，打在他的脸颊上，让人误以为春日已至，而唇齿间递来的异物，带着香甜的气息。

“你干什么，怎么话都不说就进来了。”

“这里是我的地方……是我们乐队排练的地方。”提到HALTON时他顿了一下，黄仁俊盯着他。

“你能给我唱首歌吗。”黄仁俊指桌上的乐谱。

“我不唱歌了……”李马克松开黄仁俊的手腕，他白皙的手臂上留下痕迹。

“为什么？”

“你是不是没吃晚饭，我给你拿了…”

“为什么不唱歌了。”黄仁俊盯着李马克，直到李马克转过头与他对视，黄仁俊看见他的眼睛泛着水光。

落日映进木屋，像追光打在两人身上，等待下一幕剧情上演。

“HALTON，解散了，我……”想要说出的不愿说出的话，都被堵在唇齿之间。少年人的唇格外软，黄仁俊试探地咬住对方的下唇，却不自主的被李马克引导着接到一个回吻。两个人只是默默地亲吻，黄仁俊觉得他要缺氧了。

他能感受到李马克抚上他的背部时手的颤抖，黄仁俊把头抵在他的肩膀，余光跟着在他校服衬衫上流连的手一起游走，他侧过头就能咬上李马克曾夹有耳夹的耳廓，不知道他夹上耳夹的时候，会有现在的一分红吗？

他被抱在爱人的怀里，在铺满了所有乐谱的桌上，感知他的初次性事，被顶到全身酥麻的时候他在想，令人啼笑皆非的剧情走向。

被李马克拥在怀抱里的他像海面的舟，而摇晃的木桌和主导一切的李马克是领他沉浮的海与季风。那海上散落的乐谱，在黄仁俊的眼里和散落的星光也没什么不同。

那些乐谱绝大多数都是李马克写给HALTON的歌，有的成为信仰万人颂唱，有的揉成纸团与废纸篓短暂碰面后被拾起铺平来到第二人生。它们此刻都被置于身下，体液飞溅到谱子上时，黄仁俊愧疚又可惜。

落日早就不知隐匿到何处去，月辉映照下黄仁俊的雪白肌体和罕见盛放的夜昙没什么区别，花瓣上斑驳的吻痕是神祗偷偷临世的罪证。

李马克拥着黄仁俊单薄的身体，一遍又一遍地在他耳边重复，“哥哥，对不起。”舞台上的神祗遭遇浩劫，坠入深海坠入熔岩坠入爱人的心间。

音乐节是HALTON最后的演出，成员各奔前程，不再唱歌不过是少年一时冲动给梦想设下的枷锁。

黄仁俊伸手拨开他额前被汗水打湿的发，从眉间到鼻尖，吻过他脸颊上的泪，再到唇交换亲吻。

少年和少年的秘密在傍晚的花园里萌芽生长，木屋的锁落上了就再没开启，就像那天的荒唐事再也没人提起，仿佛从没发生过。

偶尔黄仁俊也会想问，我们之间究竟算什么关系？可是你情我愿的事情又能追究什么关系呢。 

彼时黄仁俊已经在大学校园里晃荡了一个月，染了惹眼的橘发，被邀请回到曾经的乐队做经纪人。他知道李马克不像表现出的迟钝，他从来都是敏感的人，早就发现黄仁俊只消看一眼五线谱就能轻易哼出曲调。

当初决定备考时和乐队成员做了约定：黄仁俊备考期间不能和乐队鬼混，乐队成员也被禁止去打扰他。黄仁俊知道他们都为了他着想，只是备考日子太无聊，知道ZZGOK要参加音乐节时，总是忍不住去看一眼的。

和ZZGOK这种地下乐队不同，HALTON不过是李马克和朋友做起来的校园乐队，商演少之又少，更别说在音乐节演出。谁料想那天逃课去看的音乐节，不仅让黄仁俊知道了即将解散的HALTON，还因为乐队主唱坠入了爱河。

黄仁俊收到中学请他回去做优秀毕业生演讲的邮件时还是犹豫了，ZZGOK的回归公演近在眉睫，他作为经纪人可以不用上台，但成员们都希望他作为前成员上台唱以前自己写的那几首歌。平时要跟着乐队去联系各方面的资源，每天都忙到深夜，赶不上寝室关门还要在乐队的地下室将就休息。

回中学那天是公演的前一天，黄仁俊顶着一头橘发站在中学门口的时候还被学生会检查仪容仪表的学生拦下来了。不过也是，哪有这么夸张的优秀毕业生，黄仁俊在大学里被人侧目的时候都没这么想把自己的发色染回去。

和交接的老师确定好时间之后黄仁俊就被放逐了，顶着橘发在中学校园里晃荡总是不好的，况且早上废花园是不会有人的，嗯，绝对不是想碰运气。

围绕废花园的灌木丛越发生长的杂乱，原本还算明显的入口都被遮挡，黄仁俊好不容易找到可以溜进去的地方，还没站稳就看到了花园中间的李马克。

他从来只在傍晚待在废花园，只见过日暮时渐渐失去生气的野草丛和爬山虎，从未知道，这里也有生机盎然的时候。

“好久不见，学长。”

他是笑着的吗？还是因为黄仁俊的不告而别还在生气？晨辉打在李马克的身后，衬得这一切都不太真实。神祗的手也有温暖的时候吗，就算只有祂拥住我的时候是温暖的，也让人沉沦。

“嗯，好久不见，马克。”

演讲的时候果不其然李马克也站在台下，让黄仁俊意外的是他以为那人会心不在焉的待在班级最后，而现在那人站在台下，站在离他很近的地方，黄仁俊只要随便一扫就能和他的目光对上。

当着全校后辈瞎掰演讲的威力不亚于当众行刑，黄仁俊下了台和曾经的老师寒暄几句就逃走了，他现在的发色太晃眼，往哪跑都躲不了，索性在废花园里等着李马克解散后来找他。

木屋没有再上锁，甚至之前那个生锈的锁头都换成新的。爬山虎攻占了整面墙，又伸出弯曲的枝条往下一面墙进攻，野草丛遮住石板路，遮住门口的台阶。

木屋里乐器的摆放和之前一模一样，只有桌上摞得整齐的乐谱证实在那之后还有人来过这个地方。只是看着那些乐谱就让黄仁俊想起些脸红耳赤的事情，想起李马克在耳边一次又一次重复的‘哥哥，对不起。’

“……仁俊”李马克好像不太确定自己该不该这么叫。

“明天我们乐队有演出，你要不要来看？”黄仁俊坐在桌上才勉强和高过自己一些的后辈平视，看李马克一脸意外要接过票的时候起了玩心，把手往自己这边收了一些不让他拿到。

李马克终于拿到了票，只是两个人的距离太近，鼻尖蹭着鼻尖，再靠近一些就可以接吻。黄仁俊放弃抵抗，最后还是勉强在李马克的额上落下一个轻飘飘的吻，“明天见。”

李马克到酒吧的时候正好是黄仁俊被同伴拉上台的时候，他的声音像绿豆糕，清爽又带着磨砂质感，唱着他在晚风中哼唱的情歌，像恋人间呢喃。灯光打在舞台上太亮了，李马克知道他看不见台下的他，便安然在角落做听众。

几首歌唱完黄仁俊终于能下台，他做了太久的观众，难得再上台享受许久未感受过的热潮。站在台上时灯光总是晃眼，看着台下也是一片模糊。

黄仁俊下台的时候就在寻找李马克，酒吧的灯光一向昏暗，可黄仁俊还是一眼就看到了站在最后的李马克。李马克也看到向自己走来的黄仁俊，只是站在原地等着，等黄仁俊走到他的身边，攥住那人的手腕。

“这样好像当着你们成员的面挖墙脚啊……”从手腕流连到指尖，“但是等以后我毕业了组乐队，仁俊可以和我一起吗。”十指相扣。


End file.
